My Little Family
by GleekyHobbit
Summary: Kurt and Blaine and there new son Lucas this is a story of their life and how they live life as a family.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt And Blaine are now 25 and 26 and have been married for 3 years and both have a good job which brings in a lot of money in Kurt is a fashion designer and is on his 4th clothing range and Blaine is working on his 3rd album and just prublished his 6th book are both ready for children this morning that got a phone call saying all the paper work went through okay and they were now on their way to the foster care it was 11am and a lovely day the sun was shining so they didn't need their coats

"Blaine?" Kurt asked nervously

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared what if I mess up what if are child doesn't want us to bring them up what if they hate us?"

"Kurt WE are going do perfect you are going to be an amazing father and this baby is going grow up to be the most amazing person ever" Blaine answered

"As long as you are by my side I don't think I can fail at bringing up a small person I mean I keep you under control everyday" Kurt said jokinglyu b,

As they pulled up outside Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and gave it a squeeze he turned to him and said

"We can do this Kurt"

They walked in to the building hand in hand and were then met by young lady not much older than the boys she wore a bright yellow knee length skirt and a plain white shirt she had a big smile on her face and looked happy

"Hello welcome to The New York Foster Care I'm Miss Walker"

"Hello I'm Blaine Hummel and this is my husband Kurt Hummel your rang us both this morning to tell that are paper work went through okay?"

"OH yes I did you to had the best paper work handed to us in a long while if you two want to go through the double doors on the left and in the room the children are playing they may come up and speak to you or you can go up and speak to them you two look nice so you will probably get a lot of them to speak to you I'll be in there in about 1 hour if you have any question just ask"

They both walked in and they expected it to be loud but it wasn't many children were sat with friends playing or the older kids where sat reading

Blaine leant over to Kurt and whispered into his ear "Well it a lot more calmer then I thought it would be but I don't feel any of them stick out as out little boy or girl" as he finished the both sat down on a sofa that was sat in the corner

About 10 minutes later a little boy came up and tugged on Blaine leg he looked very shy he had a mop of curls on his head and very blue eyes a yellow pacifier and an old yellow bunny tucked under his arm

Blaine looked down at the tugging on his leg and saw the little boy

"Hey little man you want to come sit up here?" Blaine Patted his knee

"Yes please Mr sir" the little said it came out as a mumble because his pacifier was in his mouth he looked up as Blaine picked him up and placed him on his knee

"So little man what's your name?" Blaine asked looking down at the little boy on his knee the little boy had also placed him head on Blaine's chest and got very comfortable Blaine wrapped his arm safely around him and held in close

"My name is Wucas James" He said

"Lucas? That is an awesome name!" Blaine said and he high fived the little boy "My name is Blaine and this is Kurt" he said as leaned back still holding Lucas tight so he didn't fall

"Hwello Mr Kurt" Lucas said as he held his hand out Kurt took the boys hand and shook it

"So Lucas how old are you?" Kurt asked

"I am tree years old" he sounded very proud as he said it

"Wow that's a big age little man" Blaine said looking down at the boy

"I know" he replied with a big cheesy grin "so Mr Blaine and Mr Kurt are you here to pick somebody up or are you here to look and want to choose somebody because Claire and Steve are really nice and there 5 and then if you want somebody younger little Katie is 1 and she-"

"Hey little man calm down we want to get to know you a little bit more right Kurt?" Blaine turned to Kurt

"Yes Lucas we want to know more about you would you like that?" Kurt asked

"why me nobody every wants to know about me the always want older or younger children"

"well not today little man me and Kurt want to know about you is that okay?"

"Yeah that's okay I like you two" Lucas said and he nuzzled his head in to Blaine's chest and let out a cute little yawn that even Kurt had to admit was adorable

They all spoke for about an hour until Lucas fell asleep curly into Blaine and his little hands gripping his t-shirt like his life depended on Blaine turned to Kurt

"Kurt we've found him this is OUR little boy he's perfect he has your eyes and my crazy hair it's like he was made for us I don't want to let him go" Blaine said and held on to Lucas a little tighter

"I know Blaine he's perfect we need to speak to miss walker about it she'll be in here soon" Just as Kurt finished what he was saying Miss walker walked into to the room

"He's took a shine to you we can move him off you want?" Miss Walker asked

"Ermm no its okay we want to know if we could adopt him he's perfect for us and he's just everything we've ever wanted"

"Of course when little Lucas wakes ups we'll speak to him about going home with you today if you want to follow me into my office we'll go over Lucas notes and discuss everything you'll need to know about him" she said she had a smile on her face as she watched Blaine stand up and move Lucas so he was resting on his hip and his head was tucked into his neck and gripped Blaine t-shirt a little tighter then before

"Mr Blaine where are we going I don't want you to leave" Lucas mumbled and sounded like he was about to cry

Blaine looked down worried "No no Lucas we're not going any were just in to Miss Walker office you just got back to sleep"

"okay Mr Blaine" he lay his head on his shoulder again but it shot up a second later "WAIT am I going home with you and Mr Kurt because I like you two and I want you two to be my Daddies forever and ever and-" he was cut of again by another yawn

"I should think so little man if that's what you want you need to speak to Miss Walker about it and we need to look over some papers and then maybe tomorrow we can pick you up and you can come and live with us if that's what you want" Blaine said as planted a small but meaningful kiss on the top of his head

After reading form of paper finding out things about Lucas like he's scared of the dark and loves bunnies and dinosaurs and has a tap after lunch witch Blaine learnt when he fell asleep on him (Witch he didn't mind one little bit) finding out he hated the taste of orange juice but loved apple juice like Blaine did and even tho he was only three he enjoyed it when people read him Harry Potter after a little more time the agreed that they would take Lucas out today at Two witch was in ten minutes to get him some new cloths and things to go in his room

"Hey Lucas Little man you going to wake up we going to go to the mall and get you something to go in your new room and you some new cloths would you like that?"

"YES Mr Blaine are you and Mr Kurt going to be my Daddies?" The little boy asked with a confused look on his face

"ermm yes we are if you want us to be?" Blaine said and asked

"Yes!"

"Good Little man now let's go meet Kurt at the car to get you some new stuff hey?" Blaine put the little boy down on the floor and held his hand out for him to hold

"Let's go Blainey" Lucas looked up and took his hand


	2. Chapter 2

As Blaine and Lucas got to the car Kurt was putting the booster seat in that Miss Walker had gave them for Lucas

"Hey Kurtie?" Lucas said as he tugged on Kurt's jeans "You and Blainer will be my daddies from tomorrow" he said with the biggest grin they have ever seen

Kurt scooped the little boy up and held him above his head "Yes we will and you little man will be my and Blaine baby boy won't you?" and gave the little boy an eskimo kiss

The little boy let a chuckle out "I will yep"

As the Lucas climb in the car and Blaine strapped him in Lucas noticed the mini TV on the back of the chair

"Blainers? What's that?" pointing to the mini TV

"That little man is our little Car TV want me to put a film on?" Blaine asked?

"YES please I would love that" he said his eyes wide open in shock "what film can I have on?"

"we have Mulan and Aladdin?" Blaine simply said

Lucas let out a shocked gasp "OHH can I ermm have ermm I don't know ermm MULAN!"

Blaine and Kurt let out a little chuckle "Yes champ of course you can"

After they set up the dvd they set off to the mall it wasn't a long drive about 30 minutes

"Hey champ were here" Kurt said as he turned around

"Okay" Lucas said smile up at Kurt undoing his seat belt "errmm Kurtie can you help me out"

"Yep of course" Kurt replied with a smile on his face

After being helped out the car Lucas jumped up and down waiting for Blaine "Come on Blainers hurry up its getting chilly outside and I don't have coat"

Blaine walked round from the car and took hold of Lucas hand they went in nearly every single shop and brought Lucas loads of new cloths including a pair of dinosaur shoes and a big purple bunny pillow witch Lucas hadn't put down once they brought it him a jacket that when you put the hood up you had a dinosaur head. Lucas was getting tired because Blaine was Carrying him

"Hey Little man?" Blaine asked him quietly

"Yeah?" The little biy replied very sleepy

"Me and Kurt are gonna have to take you back to the foster home now bu-" Blaine was cut off by a crying Lucas

"noo I want to stay with you dada yor my dada now and I wanna stop with you" Lucas cried holding on to Blaine and crying in his chest Blaine had tears in his eyes as he didn't want to say bye to Lucas yet and the feeling of being called dada

"I don't wanna say bye but I promise me and Kurt will come and pick you up tomorrow at 12pm and we'll take you for lunch and then take you back to home and you get to stay with us forever then that's okay buddy I don't want you to be sad" Blaine said holding on to Lucas

Kurt turned to Lucas and held his arms out for Lucas to climb in to witch he did Lucas wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck "Daddy Kurt I don't want to back to the foster home I want to stay with you and dada"

"I know baby boy but I promise me and dada will pick you up tomorrow at 12pm and go get food and then we'll go home and your bedroom will be already and you little man can chose tea?" Kurt said poking the sleepy boy in his side

"HEHEHEHEHHEHE okay daddy" the little boy yawned and rubbed his eyes "Daddy I tired"

"Okay Lukeyy lets get you back so you can be wide awake when we pick you up" Kurt said

They put Lucas in his new booster seat they brought him that had dinosaurs on and drove him back to the foster care ten minutes into the drive Lucas was asleep

"Hey Kurt?"  
"Yes Blaine?"

"we've found are son he already calls us Daddy and Dada and when we get home from dropping him of I'm going straight to him room and getting it ready I can't wait to have him with us at all times and his just perfect for use I'm so happy right now " Blaine started to cry he was that happy. About ten minutes later the pulled into the foster cares car park Blaine turned to kurt

"Kurt if you carry little man"

Kurt walked round to the side of the car and got Lucas out Lucas began to wake up

"uhh Daddy we back the foster home?" Lucas asked half asleep

"Yeah little man we are but me and dada will pick you up tomorrow" Kurt said

"Okay Daddy can I give dada a hug goodnight and can I keep my pillow over night?"

"Yeah buddy Dada Blaine will be in in two minutes and you can keep the forever just don't forget to bring it back tomorrow" just as Kurt finished Blaine walked in with Miss Walker

"DADA" Lucas screamed and ran up and before he could hug Blaine's leg Blaine had Pulled him up for a huge hug

"Going to miss you overnight Little Man" Blaine planted a kiss on his forehead "Love you Bud"

"Wove you too Dada and you Daddy" Lucas replied he jumped out of Blaines arm =s and into bead

"Wow you two must have done something Lucas loves you" Miss Walker said

"We love him he's perfect" Blaine said looking over at the sleeping boy that is now his


	3. Chapter 3

As Kurt and Blaine got home they went straight to Lucas' soon to be room

"Right I'm going to put his new blanket cover on witch one should I put on the green on with the cute rabbits on or the plane blue one? Because I don't want to mess it up" Blaine Said worriedly

"Put the Bunny one on I think he likes that the best and it's the one he went crazy about" Kurt replied with a dopy smile on his face

As Blaine started to sort the bed out Kurt started to put cloths away after they were done they just stood at the door way looking in to the room both had tears in their eyes Kurt's head rested on Blaine's shoulder Blaine leans down and plants a sweet kiss on his temple

"Love you Kurt" Blaine whispers in to his ear

"Love you back Blaine" Blaine Turns them round and head down to the living room they both fall on to the sofa and Blaine instantly curls into Kurt

"Kurt we should go to bed its…" Blaine looked down at his watch and his eyes widened "Crap its 1am Kurt we really need to go bed if we want to be wide awake with Lucas tomorrow"

"Hmmm okay" Kurt stood up and walked to their room and stripped down to his boxers and crawled under the cover and two seconds Blaine joined him and they both curled into each othe

"Night night Baby see you in morning" Blaine said But it was too late Kurt was already asleep

The next morning when Blaine awoke he awoke alone nothing but a simple green sticky note placed on him forehead he pealed it of and it simply read

_Down stairs making breakfast – K xoxox_

_PS don't get dressed yet just put some sweatpants on __:)_

Blaine that he put a old pair of Dalton sweatpants on that still fitted him there were too big in high school and are the perfect fit now once he got them on he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth after he walked down the stair with his curls still wild to see Kurt cooking pancakes in Blaine's boxers and Blaine's white top Blaine walked up behind him and wrapped him arms around his waist he whispered in his ear

"Ready to get are baby boy today?" Blaine then planted a kiss on his cheek Kurt let out a small

"I sure am what about you?" Kurt asked "I totally am I can't wait to start my family my own little family" a goofy smile on his face

After Blaine and Kurt ate Blaine got a bag ready with spare clothing for Lucas as there were going out for lunch and after they were going go pop in and see Sam and Mercedes as they moved to NYC a little over a year ago as Mercedes and Sam had both wanted a change, they were also planning on popping in to see Finn but they would ask Lucas first as this was his big day and the day the rest of his and Kurt and Blaine's life would change forever.

Kurt sent a text to Mercedes saying

_Picking up my little boy now…MY little boy :) we'll ask him if he's happy to come see you xx – K_

Mercedes text back straight away

_Good luck boy I hope Lucas wants to come see me and Sam xx – M_

"BLAINE HURRY UP ITS 20 TO 12 AND IT TAKES 20 MINUTES TO GET THERE WE DON'T WANT TO ME LATE FOR LUCAS WE TOLD HIM WE WOULD BE THERE AT 12 IF WE ARE LATE HE'LL UPSET NOW GET YOU CUTE ARSE DOWN HERE" Kurt screamed up the stairs just as he finished Blaine came running down the stairs with Lucas' new bag full of cloths and his new jacket and pacifier

"Let's go get are baby boy back forever" Blaine said smiling


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know if people are reading this story but enjoy :P **

As Blaine and Kurt pulled up outside the foster home the first thing the notice is that Lucas was sat out outside on the step crying Blaine and Kurt both jumped out the car Blaine grabbing Lucas' new pacifier

"Hey little man what's up?" Blaine said running over to Lucas and pulling him in to his chest, Lucas hugged Blaine back really tight sobbing into his chest "I-I didn't th-think you and daddy was coming" the little boy sobbed in to Blaine chest.

Kurt was shocked "Why did you think I wasn't going to come?" he asked him opening his arm for him to Lucas looked at Blaine and then down and then up at Kurt and said "you said you was going to be here at 12 but I waited at 12:10 you still wasn't here and and I was scared that you just didn't want me anymore and that you didn't want me to b-b-be you little boy anymore" and the little boy cried harder into Kurt's chest than ever before

"Shhh little man me and Daddy will never ever leave you" Blaine said stroking the little boys hair after the Lucas had calmed down they walked inside to finish the paper about 1pm all the paper work was finished and Lucas James was now Lucas James Hummel because Lucas never got given a last name as he was put up for adoption from birth

"Let's go get yooou some pizza" Blaine said poking Lucas in the tummy making him giggle Lucas took his pacifier out his mouth and turned to Kurt

"Daddy? Are you happy with pizza? Because I like pizza and dada Blaine likes pizza but if you don't like pizza then there is no point in getting pizza is there?" said with a look on his face that has worried and confusion but a cheeky grin on his face. Kurt started to laugh and he kissed his baby boys head "of course I'll have pizza with you and after my best friend to Mercedes wants to meet you would you like that?

"But what if they don't like me will you send me back to the foster home?" Lucas' bottom lip started to tremble and had tears in his eyes Kurt picked him up and held him close. "what? No we are never going to send you back baby boy your mine and dada's forever you are never going to get rid of us now" Kurt said and kissed temple Kurt then placed the little boy on the floor and him and Blaine each took one of his hands and they all walked to the car as a family for the first time.

Kurt sent a text to Mercedes saying

_Got my baby boy he's mine now forever and I think we will pop round after we have had pizza xx – K _

Kurt smiled at the text knowing what he has just written is true and he's never giving up Lucas.

When they got to the Pizza place Lucas needed to go to the bathroom so Kurt took him while Blaine found a table Blaine asked Lucas what he wanted on his pizza and he said Ham so the ordered 1 cheese and 1 ham between the 3 of them. After thye had finished their pizza they sat at the table for a bit until Lucas lay across the chairs and lay his head in Kurt's lap.

"Tired little man?" Kurt asked looking down at Lucas who had his new Bunny teddy under one arm and his thumb in his mouth as he left his pacifier in the car Lucas let out a big yawn as he went to sit up he banged his knee on the table and started to cry Blaine leaned over the table and picked him up and lay him on his knee and started tickling his tummy

Lucas let out a very loud giggle followed by "Dada stop it that tickles" and then more giggling after he had finished tickling Lucas, Lucas was still on Blaine knee and feel asleep yet again on Blaine. Kurt paid for the pizza and then they all go up and went back to the car on the way Lucas woke up. "Uhh Daddy are we go to Mercedes house because I would like to meet your friend because I think that I should know her if I'm going to be your little boy…wait I'm not going to be I already am your little boy!"

Kurt Laughed at how much the boy was like Blaine with his hyperness Kurt nodded and went "Yep we are going to see to Mercedes" with that Kurt pulled out him phone and sent another text to to Mercedes

_Be there in 10minutes with Mine and Blaine little man..he's scared you won't like him xx - K _

_**Next Chapter will be them at to Mercedes house and Lucas getting along with Sam Review's makes me Happy :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

**This Update is late and a bit crap I've had a load of exams but they finish next week I think so more updates :)**

As they pulled into Mercedes drive Lucas looked worried and just sat there staring at his hand that were joined tougher in his lap and had tears in his eyes and one fell in to hands Kurt was looking at him with a worried look and turned to him and then Lucas's head shot up and whopped his tears away

"What's up Lucas?" Kurt asked carefully

"I's scared Daddy what if she and her boyfriend don't like me?" Lucas said in a shy tone

"They'll love you you are now my baby boy and Dada's baby boy there for they have no chose but to love you little man" tickling Lucas witch Lucas let out a loud giggle and as Kurt kept tickling him Blaine walked round the car and picked him up unbeknown to Lucas and held him above his head Lucas let out more loud giggles after Blaine placed Lucas on his hip and wrapped his arms around him unbeknown to them all Mercedes and Sam had both came out and were standing at their door step Sam there with his arms around Mercedes and both had smiles on their faces watching the little family in front of them

When Kurt notice Mercedes standing with Sam at their door step Kurt ran up to her screaming her name and hugging her when Lucas noticed her and then saw Sam walking up to him Dada he hid his face in Blaine neck and gripping him t-shirt tight Blaine leant down

"It's okay Little man its Sam he's really nice he'll probably high five you" Blaine whispered with that Lucas head shot up at the sound od high fove as Blaine knew Lucas loved high fiving people as soon as Sam walked over Lucas held his hand up for Sam to high fove witch same gave Blaine a confused look but sam still high fived the little boy

"Hey I'm Sam what's your name" Sam asked

"I'm Wucas I am tree years old and Blainers is my Dada and Kurtie is my Daddy" Lucas replied in a happy tone while Blaine Sam and Lucas stood speaking Mercedes and Kurt walked inside and sat on the sofa and started speaking about Lucas

"Well Kurt he's perfect for you he has Blaine crazy hair and your eyes its like he was mad just for you" Mercedes said Kurt just nodded looking over at his husband and his son and Sam running round after each other

After they all got insidebaout 2 hours Lucas curled up into Kurt's side and holding Blaine's hand playing with his fingers in a sleepy way

"Daddy Can dada go get my dummy and my rabbit from the car" Lucas said in a tine that was onl just loud enough for his dad to hear

"ermm Blaine baby? Can you go out to the car with Lucas?" Kurt asked Blaine

"Yep sure can" Blaine stood up kissed Kurt on the cheek and then picked Lucas up and went to the car as soon as they got out side Lucas started to cry

"Hey hey hey little man what's up pleace don't cry I hate it when you cry" Blaine started rambling

"I'm just tired Dada and I cant fall asleep because it will b-b-be rude" The little boy sobbed into Blaine neck Blaine wrapped his arms around Lucas

"Hey little man look at me?" Lucas did that Blaine pushed a curl from Lucas' eyes

"When we get back inside you can lie you're head in my lap and go to sleep and I'll explain that your super tired okay little man?" Lucas' nodded and lay his head in Blaine's neck as Blaine picked up his dummy and teddy and handed them to him and they then made their way back inside

When they got inside Lucas was already asleep in Blaine's arms Blaine sat down on the couch and lay Lucas' head in his lap and played with his baby boys curls Kurt looked turned to Blaine and the down at his son with a confused look

"He gotout side and burst out in tears because he was so tired but wouldn't fall sleep because he thought it was rude to fall asleep" Blaine said looking down at his son

"aww maybe we should take him home he's worn out bless him it's been along a day for him" Kurt said he woke Lucas up to say bye to them and then picked Lucas up and carried him out to the car when they all got in they drove home to their home as a family a new start and a new life

**Thank you for reading and please review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey long time and no update. I Know that the spelling and grammar is not good, i have dyspraxia and dyslexia so anything i write will never be 'perfect' sorry :/**

It was around 1am when there was a small knock on the door they didn't hear it at first until they heard the sniffle Blaine looked up to see Lucas standing his bunny under his arm and yellow pacifier in his mouth at the door way eyes red a puffy and tears still rolling down his face

"Dada it's dark and stormy and I'm...I'm scared" Lucas said in a small voice

"Kurt we have little man in our room" Blaine said to Kurt, Kurt rolled over and then sat

"Come here little man" Blaine said with his arm open luckily Kurt had put Blaine's old Dalton P.E top along with his boxers on and Blaine had his lounge pants on.

_L_ucas curled into Blaine's side as Kurt ran his hand through his dark curls as another hit of lightning struck Lucas let out a small sob Lucas then Pulled away from Blaine and then curled in to Kurt

"Daddy I'm really scared" Lucas said but it was muffled by Kurt t-shirt Kurt patted Lucas' hair to calm him down soon after the sobs stop Kurt looked down to see that Lucas had fallen asleep and so had Blaine

When Blaine woke up the next Moring he felt tiny hands on his arms he looked down to see his baby boy fast asleep he climb out of the bed and pulled the blanket up to cover him

Blaine walked into the kitchen to see Kurt making Pancakes he walked up behind him and hugged him

"How are you?" he whispered in to Kurt's ear

"ewww go brush your teeth baby you have horrid morning breath" Kurt said pushing Blaine away with his butt "And try and get Lucas up please?"

"will do"

Blaine walked into his room to see Lucas still fast asleep he walked over and sat on the bed and pulled Lucas into his lap

"Hey little man Kurtie made breakfast" Lucas just snuggled more into Blaine's shirt "he made chocolate chip ones"

"Morning dada" Lucas said and wrapped his arm around Blaine neck and then Blaine carried him to the bathroom and helped Lucas brush his teeth and washing his face as soon as they finshed Lucas ran straight to the kitchen "

"MORNING DADDY" Lucas screamed holding his arms above his head waiting for Kurt to pick him up witch Kurt did with out thinking and held him above his head

"Morning baby boy" Kurt said kissing his head and placing him on his hip and carried on cooking "so what you want to do today?"

"can we just stay at the house and watch films and play with my dinosaurs?" Lucas asked shyly hiding his face in Kurts neck

"Of course we can little man!" Blaine said while taking Lucas and sitting him at the table along with their breakfast

"Oh and Daddies? I have a question!" he said "why don't you both wear pants to bed and why don't you both wear t-shirts?" he asked with a confused smile Blaine and Kurt both started to laugh at the little boy not really knowing how to answer

"ermmm I don't really know how to answer that champ I guess we've been like it since we got to tougher" Blaine said

"ohh and Dada why is your tummy all hairy but daddies isn't?" Yet again he said that with a small confused look and again Blaine and Kurt laughed again

"erm to be honest buddy I don't have a clue maybe it's because daddy is prettier than me hey!" Blaine said with a wink Lucas giggled at that and then carried on eating his pancake.

After lunch the sat on the sofa and put on Tangled Lucas was dressed in a pair of his new sweat pants and a t-shirt that had a green dinosaur it was a little big for him but it made it even more adorable, he was lay in between Kurt who had Blaine sweatpants on and his white t-shirt that had 'Dalton Warbler' on the back and Blaine how had his sweatpants on and Kurt's 'Like Boys' t-shirt that he had when he was at high school Lucas had his Legs on Blaine and his head in Kurt's lap he was getting sleeping you could tell because he was playing with Kurt's fingers.

"Hey little man you wanna get into bed for your nap?" Kurt asked looking down at his son who was still playing with Kurt's fingers

"can I sleep in your bed its already got bunny in and its BIG" Lucas said as he yawned "Sure thing little man go climb on dada and he can go put you in"

Blaine put Lucas in their bed and kissed his head told him he would wake him at about 2:30pm wicth was in 2 hours

"Dada" Lucas called out about one thirty crying Blaine ran in to see Lucas had tears down his face

"He champ whats up?" Blaine said laying himself and Lucas on the bed Lucas started to play with Blaine's curls like Blaine was playing with his

"I had a bad dream that daddy Kurt got eaten by a monster" Lucas whispered as he started to fall back to sleep but before he did he rolled on top of Blaine and lay on him and went back to playing with Blaine's curls and soon fell back to sleep. Blaine didn't have the heart to move him so Blaine just wrapped his arms around him and waited till two thirty

About 10 minutes later Kurt walked into the room and a sweet smile on his face as he looked at his husband and son Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled back

"I Couldn't move him he just lay on me and played with my curls and then fell asleep I couldn't move him he looks so dam adorable" Blaine said

"I Know baby" Kurt said back and lay with his son and husband and started to play with Lucas' hair Lucas woke up soon after Kurt started playing with his hair he to just lay there but he started playing Blaine hair

"Dada you have curls like me" Lucas whispered

"I Know little man I used to gel my down" Blaine said

"But you are never going do that" Kurt replied

**I don't know if that was any good…..But please review :D **


	7. Chapter 7

After Lucas' nap it was about 3pm Lucas and Blaine went into Lucas' room and played with Lucas' dinosaurs

"Dada you can be the yellow and green dinosaur and I will be the red and blue one"

"Okay champ" Blaine replied

They both sat on the floor both randomly going Rawer at time to each other about 4 o'clock Kurt walked in to the room

"Hey Lucas my brother and his wife want come over for dinner and meet you would you like that?" Kurt asked going down to Lucas' height

"Yep as long as I can still wear my dinosaur t-shirt?" he asked looking down at the shirt playing with the hem of it

"Of course you can. And what you want for your dinner?"

"Can we have chicken and mash tato?" Lucas asked with a hopeful look on his face

"Yep we can but we are going to have to go shopping for the stuff are you and dada coming or are you to going to stay here?" Kurt asked

"We'll come babe" Blaine answered picking Lucas up and putting his coat on

the shop wasn't far from where they lived so they walked there Lucas holding Blaine and Kurt's hand walked down the street of New York no one looking twice at the family.

When they entered the shop they walked straight to the chicken and Lucas chose the best looking on their when it came to paying they started walking Lucas on Blaine's hip and Kurt's arm wrapped around Blaine but soon stopped when Blaine noticed Wes

"WES" Blaine shouted was' head whipped round and ran to Blaine and gave him a bro hug even though Lucas was resting on hip after Wes had stop he turned to Kurt and pulled him in for a bro hug too

"hello" Lucas said to Wes and held his hand up for a high five witch of course Wes high fived back

"Hello little on whats your name?" Wes asked

"I'm Lucas and what's your name mr?" Lucas asked being polite

"I'm Wes I went high school with Kurt and Blaine" he said ruffling the little boys hair

"you mean Daddy and Dada?" Lucas asked with cute teethy grin

"da- WAIT Blaine Kurt you have a SON?" Wes asked with a huge smile but him screaming scared Lucas and Lucas hide his face in Blaine neck

"Dada why is the man screaming have I upset him?" Lucas asked about crying

"NO NO of course you have upset me I'm just really happy for your daddy and dada but upset because Blaine hasn't spoke to me in years!" Wes said and at that moment Lucas climb into Wes' arms "But Lucas I'm your Daddies best friend I knew them when they just got tougher and-"

"Babe what is taking you so long to get milk" a strangely familiar voice said the all turned to see David walking up to them

"OMG wes are you two dating? OMG I knew this relationship would happen we said in high school that you two were made for each other and knew it!" Blaine said jumping up and down

"Calm down Blaine yes we and Wes are dating and have been dating for about 2 years but you need to tell me why my boyfriend has a cute baby in his arms?" David said with a smirk taking Lucas out of Wes' arm and into his arms

"Hello little man I'm David what's your name?" David asked looking down at the cute boy in his arms

"Hello I'm Lucas and Blaine and Kurt are my Daddies" Lucas replied making grabby hands to go back to Kurt, Kurt happily took his song from David's arms

"So since you left high school you got married and had a kid?" David said

"Yep we adopted Lucas a about a day ago" Blaine said smile

"WAIT adopted? He looks just like you two " Wes said his hand now in David's

"yep we know but we really need to go Finn and Rachael are coming over for dinner so give us your number and we will meet up soon and you can tell us everything you've been doing since high school" Kurt said

Kurt walked away with Lucas to go pay for the food

Soon after Blaine met Kurt by the doors and they walked back to the house. As soon as they got back to the house Lace pulled Kurt to his room to Play dinosaurs and left Blaine to make dinner.

"KURT" Blaine shout about 20 minutes later

"Hang on little man Daddy need some help" Kurt said kissing Lucas on the head

"What's up baby?" Kurt asked

"ermm how long does the Chicken need to be cooked for?" Blaine asked with shy look on his face

"An hour and a half why don't you go play with Lucas and I'll cook dinner?"

Blaine walked back into Lucas room but Lucas wasn't playing with dinosaurs he was sat on his bed trying to read harry potter

"_Of course it is hap en ing happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean it is not real?" _Lucas read out loud he was very good at reading for a three year old it shocked Blaine to see his son sat there reading the book so clearly

"Hey little man you reading harry potter?" Blaine ask sitting next to lucas

"I am but its hard because some of the words I don't know so I have to keep trying and trying and its stressful dada" Lucas said putting the book down and climbing on Blaine's lap and started playing with his Dada's curls Blaine did the same and started to play with Lucas' the sat there peacefully for a while not doing anything Blaine just cuddling his son and his son cuddling him back

"Love you Dada" Lucas said into his dads t-shirt Blaine at that point in time had tears in his eyes because he had never been happier then right now

"Love you too little man" Blaine said back cuddling Lucas more. Kurt walked into the room and laughed

"Whenever I walk in this room you to are always cuddling when do I get my cuddles" he said

"Sorry daddy come up here and cuddle with us" Lucas said with a cheesy grin and Kurt did just that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for no update been working a lot Lucas love for bunnies is like mine when I was young and he's reading skill is like my young cousin who is 4 she can read amazingly **

At 6pm Kurt was in the kitchen with Lucas who was saying stuff about bunnies he and his new bunny sat on the knee while he was sat on the kitchen counter

"Daddy my bunny is purple and it has soft ears all bunnies have soft ears did you know that?" Lucas asked he had the biggest grin on his face and his eye looked so blue and shiny he had his new bunny pacifier that Blaine got him in his mouth and a perfect curl rested on his head

"I didn't know that all bunnies have soft ears" Kurt replied brushing the curl from his head and kissing his forehead at that point the buzzer for their gates went off they had to have gates as both of them being famous they want some sort of private life.

"Blaine will you see who at the gate I think its Finn and Rachel" Kurt shouted to Blaine

"All ready on it Kurt and it is them their on their way in I said they could just walk in" Blaine said while sanding next Lucas playing with his Bunny

"Hey bro and step bro" Finn said "Hello Kurt and Hello Blaine" Rachel said walking in and hugging Kurt

"Hello Finn hey Rach" Kurt said hugging them both back

"Dada who is that tall man" Lucas whispered in to Blaine's as his Dada picked him up off of the counter top

"That little man his Daddy's Brother Finn" Blaine said "why don't you say hello" Blaine said after and putting Lucas back on the floor to say hello to Finn

"Hello Mr. Finn I am Wucas James Hummel" Lucas said "And this is my bunny that my daddies got me but you can't hold him because you need to wash your hands because he has to stay very clean" he said back with a very stern look on his face

"Hey Lucas it's nice to meet you" Finn said "This is my wife Rachel"

"Hello Rachel" Lucas said looking up at her

"Come on little man let's get you at the dinner table ready to eat the dinner you help chose" Blaine said lifting Lucas from behind

After dinner Finn went in to Lucas' room and played with his bunny toys and dinosaurs and get him in to his nightwear while Blaine Rachel sat on the sofa and Kurt lay on Blaine

"He's perfect guys like he's adorable" Rachel rambled on about him

"he does this thing like when he's sleepy he will play with your fingers and cuddle into you" Blaine said just as Lucas and Finn walked in Lucas ran over to Kurt and sat on his knee Blaine and Kurt both started to run their hands into his hair

"Daddy can we put on Toy Story?" Lucas whispered into Kurt's top

"Blaine put toy story on please"

"Daddy why Andy getting rid of buzz"

"He's grown up and doesn't need them anymore" Kurt said while Kurt was still lay between Blaine's legs and Lucas between his.

About 30 minutes into the film Lucas had stopped playing with Kurt's fingers and fallen asleep along with Blaine who had passed out around the same time as Lucas

"Me and Finn are gonna go and let you get your boys to bed" Rachel said in a hushed tone "we will show ourselves out bye" after Finn and Rachel had said their good bye Kurt carried Lucas to his room and put him and his Bunny in the bed Kurt then walked back into the living room to see Blaine fast asleep

"Blaine baby, wake up and come to bed" Kurt said as he in away picked up Blaine and made Blaine wrap his arms and legs around him and Kurt then carried Blaine to bed they both curled up and fell in to a deep sleep

**Ermmm I know its short but sorry Reviews please**


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of months later it was soon going to be a 4th birthday for Lucas Kurt and Blaine had both decided to take him to Disney land for the week. Blaine was very much excited to. Kurt and Blaine where both sat in Lucas' room packing his case while Lucas' took his nap in their bed they didn't want Lucas knowing they were going to go so they had to pack whenever Lucas was asleep .

"Blaine calm down and help me pack his stuff" Kurt said as Blaine skipped around Lucas room looking at all his teddies and toys

"Sorry love I never got to go as a kid and I really wanted to but my parents always had to work and I was sat in my room with my nanny" Blaine said packing the mini Bowties he got for Lucas when they went shopping last week.

"Are you really packing 14 Bowties for him?" Kurt asked with a smirk on his face

"Yes he has to have two a day one for the day and another for dinner there for he has 14 as we are going for the week" Blaine answered with a stern look upon his face Kurt chuckled and peck Blaine on the lips and they both went back to packing his case.

a few minutes later they both stopped when they heard a cry coming from down the hall Blaine shot up and ran to the room where Lucas was sat up blanket wrapped around him but eyes glassy with tears and his cheeks soaked with tears Blaine sat on the end of the end and opened his arm out for Lucas to crawl into it was the tenth time this mouth that's Lucas had woke up in tears

"Little man what's up?" Blaine asked holding his little boy closer rubbing his back

"I had bad dream again Dada about the foster home and the mean boys" Lucas Cried into Blaine chest Blaine and Kurt both know that when Lucas was at the foster home he got bullied a lot locked in small rooms pushed around and it made their heart break knowing that he was only 3 and went through all of that and they could not help him at all but they had him now and he was safe.

"shhhh its okay little man how about me and you go make some cookies and Me, you and Daddy can snuggle and watch a movie?" Blaine asked looking down running his hand throw the tiny boy's hair and looking at his watch it was three in the afternoon and they didn't eat until about 7 as Lucas had a late lunch and didn't each until 2o'clock

"Yes please Dada but first I really need to pee" Lucas said As Blaine held him in his arms and he tried to wiggle away

"Okay little man you go toilet wash your hands and then meet me in the kitchen" Blaine tightened his grip on him first before letting him run to the bath room while Blaine ran to Kurt

"He woke up in tears bad dream again" Blaine explained as he sat on the Chair near a pile of books they read to Lucas or Lucas reads on his own running his hand in his hair "I hate it Kurt he is a 3 year old boy who is nothing but a sweetie and they did all of that to him at the foster home and the staff did nothing about it" He said getting more and more angry as he said each word.

"Blaine, Baby I understand I hate that he went through all of that too but he safe now and we can stop him from ever being hurt again" Kurt Said Pulling Blaine up into his arms

"I Know" Blaine mumbled in to Kurt's neck and planted a sweet kiss there.

"DADA I CAN'T REACH THE TOILET HANDLE" Lucas screamed down the hall making Blaine and Kurt both laugh they pulled away from each other and smiled.

"OKAY BABY BOY I'LL BE THERE IN TO SECONDS" Blaine pecked Kurt on the lips then ran down the hall to help Lucas when he got there he notice Lucas on his tip toes trying to reach Blaine leaned over and flushed the toilet

"You wash your hands and met me in the Kitched" Blaine said as he was walking out of the bathroom

"STOP, Dada can you lift so I can wash hands I not reach" Lucas asked looking up at Blaine and gave him a massive cheeky grin Blaine ran over and picked him up and helped him washed his hands rubbing the soap in to Lucas' hands and him owns.

When they can out Lucas had his head tucked into Blaine's neck telling him about his Bunny

" and Bunny Rabbits have 28 teeth" Lucas said with a huge smile Blaine chuckled and kissed his head as he set him down on the counter top and started pulling out the stuff they needed to make chocolate chip cookies when Kurt walked in and rested Lucas on his hip and wrapped an arm around Blaine kissing his cheek.

"So what we making then" Kurt asked looking around at everything they had out.

"we are making cookies Daddy are you going to help?" Lucas whispered into Kurt's ear like it was a secret and Kurt laughed and placed a kiss on the side of his head "Yes I am " Kurt whispered back and put him back on the counter and washing his hands as Blaine started on the dough and had his hands in the flower he then went along a slapped Kurt's butt and left the perfect hand print

Lucas Burst out laughing "Daddy you have a hand print on your bum bum from Dada it looks so funny" as he started eating the sweets that were supposed to go on top of the cookies

"Oi cheeky stop eating them they meant for the cookies" Kurt said as he rolled out the the cookie dough ready to shape. After they had finished the cookies they went out for dinner as they saw no point in buying food as they were going to Disneyland in two days. They all lay on the sofa and watched Ice age Blaine lay resting on the armrest with Kurt between his legs and Lucas lay on Kurt's chest after about thirty minutes of the film Blaine notice that Lucas wasn't pointing at different things anymore and he was fast asleep snuggled into Kurt's chested, when Kurt notice the chose to let Lucas sleep with them because of his nightmares lately and also the fact that they had the bags they have packed in Lucas' room.


	10. Chapter 10

It was 5am on Monday morning at Blaine was up and dressed while Kurt was just getting out the shower they had left Lucas in bed and would carry him to the car and let him sleep on the way to the airport and probably on the plan. They knew he would be tired again as he woke up at 2am earlier that morning in tears again and this time it was Kurt that woke up and had to calm Lucas down as Lucas was sleeping on Kurt's chest this time not Blaine's.

Their plane was due to leave at 7 so the needed to be at the airport at 6 so that left an hour they were going to leave at five thirty so they had 20 more minutes Kurt just came out the shower and got dressed. He walked into the kitchen to see Blaine in a pair of Kurt's lounge pants and his old Columbia university hoodie his hair still damp and was sat drinking coffee with another cup next to him for Kurt

"Morning sweetie" Kurt said as he leaned over and kissed the top of Blaine's

"Good morning love, how are you?" Blaine asked with a happy sweet smile on his face

"I very good Lucas is still fast asleep which is good I'm not to tired and neither are you which means neither of us will mind be woken up on the plane by Lucas" Kurt said looking down at Blaine watch and noticing the time it was "I'll got get Lucas up and get him ready to go" he said as he got up and left

"Hey little man" Kurt said as he walked in to their room to see Lucas sat up in the bed hugging his bunny close and crying silently "What's up, why you crying" he asked as he picked him and lay on the bed while he snuggled in to his chest

"I-I woken up and you or Dada wasn't there, Daddy I thought you'd left me" he sobbed into Kurt's chest Kurt kissed the top of his head and looked up to see Blaine standing at the door with a couple of tears rolling down his face he quickly sniffed and whipped his eyes on the back of his hand Lucas looked up when he heard Blaine sniff

"Dada why you crying?" Lucas said as he wiggled out of Kurt's arms and ran over and hugged Blaine's leg Blaine then Scooped Lucas up held him as close as he could into his chest "I don't like seeing you cry, it makes me sad to see you sad" he mumbled in to Lucas' head while placing kisses there.

"I won't be sad anymore Dada I promise but don't cry" Lucas said and kissed his Dada's nose and the giggled just as he did that the taxi to take them to the airport beeped its horn to tell them it was outside Kurt kissed the side of Blaine head and whispered in his ear he would put the bags in the taxi while Blaine puts Lucas shoes on.

After they all got in the taxi Lucas wouldn't sit on his own and made Blaine sit in the back with him to make sure he could cuddle with someone on the way there Lucas climbed on Blaine's knee and feel asleep again. When they arrived at the airport they went through all the security cheeks they needed and got ready to board the plane with a sleeping Lucas in Kurt's arms. When they boarded the plane they forgot they had first class tickets to make sure they had room for Lucas to sleep.

About half way through the flight they were all asleep that was until Blaine felt ting hands on his face and a whispering in his ear

"Dada, Dada Blaine wakey up" He heard Lucas whisper in his ear he then woke up after he felt Lucas breath rather heavily in his ear

"Yes my lovely baby boy?" Blaine whispered back

"oh you is awake now I need a pee pee Dada but I don't know where I go" he said looking like he would wee himself any second

"come on then I will take you" Blaine said as he held Lucas' hand and walked to the bathroom with him, the good thing about being inn first class is the fact with the toilet's you could fit two people in easily so it was easy for Blaine to help Lucas wash his hands and flush the toilet without any problems, while he was in there he got Lucas changed in to a pair of shorts and shirt with his purple bowtie as they would be going out for lunch when they landed and it would be too hot if Lucas stayed in what he was wearing now.

When they got back to their seat Kurt was awake and listening to his ipod when Blaine sat down he kissed Kurt's temple

"Hey babe this little one" his said tickling Lucas' sides "needed to pee, how long till we land? He asked looking down at his watch they had been on the plane for five and a half hours and the plane was 6 hours long

"we have about-" Kurt was about to reply when

"_**This is your captain speaking we will be landing in Orlando Florida in about 3 minutes please put you seat belts on . Thank you for flying with us today"**_

"well there's your answer" Kurt said as he put Lucas in his chair and put his seat belt on and handed him a lollypop "Here Little man suck on this while we land so your ears won't hurt" they didn't need the lollypop while taking off as Lucas was fast asleep.

"Thank you Daddy" Lucas said round the lollypop just two minutes later they had landed in Orlando Florida

**Thank you for reading this I know the Chapter was short but I didn't have a lot oftime and I wanted to update It I will try and update again tomorrow **


	11. Chapter 11

it was at twenty to 4 when they got to the lodge they were stopping at it was in the animal kingdom and it cost them $235 a night but it included room service, transport around the part and a lot of other stuff. They had let Lucas chose what bed he wanted as they had to king beds in one room after Lucas had chosen his bed he sat down on the bed and then asked where they were

"So Daddies where are we because I don't know I couldn't see out the window I'm too small?" Lucas said with a pout that he had obviously learnt of Blaine

Kurt smiled looking down at Lucas "We are at Disneyworld little man" just as he said that Blaine walked through the door carrying all their bags Lucas looked up and just ran into Blaine hugging his legs and making Blaine drop all the bags

"DADA DID YOU KNOW WE ARE AT DISNEYWORLD I DIDN'T I COULDN'T LOOK AT THE WINDOW ON THE WAY HERE BECAUSE I AM TOO SMALL BUT DADDY JUST TOLD ME" Lucas screaming into Blaine's legs Blaine picked Lucas up while laughing

"I Know little man I was with you and daddy when arrived here" Blaine explained while Kurt brought all the bags in and set them down. Blaine put Lucas on the bed and put Disney Channel on for him while he and Kurt started unpacking.

"Hey baby where we going for dinner it nearly 4 and I think we should bath Lucas before going out for Dinner so if you bath him I will find somewhere to eat." Kurt said while unpacking Blaine suitcase "Blaine did you really only pack one pair of pajamas bottoms?" Kurt asked look surprised

"You know I like to sleep in my boxers and a t-shirt" Blaine explained smirking at Kurt

"Yeah well don't expect cuddles if you get cold" Kurt said still and finished unpacking while Blaine walked into the bathroom and started running Lucas a bath.

"LUUUUUCASSSS COME TO THE BATHROOOOOM" Blaine shouted in a singsong voice, Blaine didn't know if Lucas was coming to the bathroom until he heard the sound of tiny feet slapping along the floor.

"Yes Dada Blaine?" Lucas said with the cheekiest smile on his face and his eyes were bright and shiny, it's was times like this Blaine it really hit Blaine that he was a father.

"You need a bath before we go out for dinner so we need to get some bubble bath, a towel and shampoo" just as he said that Kurt walked in and placed it all on the side next to the bath.

After Blaine had ran the bath he got Lucas undressed and into the bath Blaine washed his hair and his body and straight after he did Lucas started splashing in the bubble and putting them in Blaine's hair and laughing each time he did. After a while of laughing Kurt started to wonder what he kept giggling at as he walked into the bathroom the first thing he notice was that Blaine was covered in bubbles and Lucas had his hands on Blaine's cheek and gently kissed his Daddies nose It was that view that warmed Kurt's heart so much it felt like it could pop.

Kurt picked up the towel and held it out for Lucas to come into and dry of, As Blaine went to shower Kurt picked up Lucas and started drying him off and getting him dresses it had taken about an hour for all of them to wash and get dresses. Kurt had decided on going to a pizza place for Dinner just like they did when they first ever had taken Lucas out for lunch.

"What pizza do you want Blaine?" Kurt asked as he moved Lucas to his other hip as

"Ham and Cheese please babe" finishing his sentence with a kiss to Kurt's lips

"EW Dada Blaine stop kissing Daddy" He Mumbled around his pacifier and laying his head in Kurt's neck.

"Nope never" Blaine said kissing Lucas.

After they had finished there Pizza they went back to the room they were staying at but on the way home Lucas had fallen asleep already and it was the cutest thing ever he had his head resting on the window and he had hi little tiny hands wrapped around the purple bunny that he still hasn't let go of since he got it, Kurt had a probable getting him to give it to him to wash the time he was sick on it, he cried for the whole two hours it was being washed.

As soon as they got in the in to the room they got Lucas changed in to his pajamas and lay him in bed, while Kurt had a quick shower Blaine got changed into his old Dalton t-shirt and got into bed and waited for Kurt as soon as Kurt got in to bed Blaine wrapped his arms around his torso.

"Night Baby " Kurt said into Blaine Hair

"Nigh Love " Blaine mumbled back into Kurts chest

**Thank you for reading and please review **


	12. Chapter 12

SORRY

I haven't updated in a while and im very sorry but ive been in hospital and then had to have recovery from my surgery so im super sorry, and then along with that I missed 5 weeks of school so I had a lot of catch up work.

but update soon I promise

Tazz xx


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's a real crap update for you but I promise the next one will be better because im better now and will be able to update more **

In the morning around 4am Blaine was woken first, he wasn't woken by an alarm he was woken up by small wet hands and then he felt what he thought was one of his own curls on his head. When he open his eye he saw Lucas siting on his chest with him thumb in his mouth and his curls everywhere, he looked over at the clock and noticed it was only four in the morning.

"What are you doing awake mister" Blaine whispered trying not to wake Kurt while snuggling the little boy into his chest

"Well I was fast asleep and then I just waked up Dada and I needed a cuddle because it was dark and I hate the dark" Lucas whispered back falling to sleep while snuggled in to Blaine's chest

"Okay little man I'll give you snuggles but you need to go back to sleep and not wake daddy he's real sleepy okay?" Blaine asked he didn't get a verbal answer of Lucas he just got a gently nod and that's how he knew that's he had fallen back to sleep. Blaine just lay there for a couple of minutes holding the little boy in his arms and gently playing with the curls on his head and sometimes placing a kiss on the little boys head, Blaine was still amazed at how natural it felt for him and Kurt to be a fathers and was so happy that he found a Lucas to be his and Kurt's little boy.

It was around 8am when Kurt woke up he then turned all the alarm's they had set off and he would wake Lucas and Blaine later when he got out of bed and looked back at Blaine he then notice the Little boy snuggled warmly in his father's arms this view always seemed to warm Kurt's heart he loved how good Blaine was with Lucas and how amazingly well Lucas had settled within the family.

Kurt went for a shower and when he had gotten out it was about 9amand Lucas and Blaine where still fast asleep but Lucas was now curls into Blaine's side not lay on top of him but Kurt notice the littlee stop on damp where Lucas had dribbled on Blaine, Kurt walked over to the bed and kissed Blaine's temple

"Morning sweetie I think you should wake up and have a shower" he whisper gently in his ear Blaine woke up with a sweet smile on his face and opened him eyes and looked straight into Kurt's bright Blue eyes.

"Good morning love" Blaine said as he slipped out of bed trying not to wake Lucas witch he did successfully, He leant over to place a kiss of Kurt's lips but Kurt turned away

"Ew no you always have terrible morning breath and brush your teeth and I'll get Lucas up and we'll order room service for breakfast so hurry up because it finishes at ten thirty he said but Blaine didn't catch the last bit of the sentence because he had already closed the bathroom door.

"Hey little man I think you should wake up and give Daddy some cuddles it seems Dada got loads" Kurt said to Lucas

"Morning Daddy" Lucas mumbled sleepily as he crawled into Kurt's Lap and snuggle his head into Kurt neck " 'M sorry dada got loads of snuggles and you didn't but I woke Dada up early early this morning because I was scared" He explained waking up more and crawling out of Kurt's lap and walking to the bathroom and luckily Kurt had just heard Blaine turn off the water.

"Is Dada in the toilet I really need a wee wee" Lucas said desperately crossing his legs and wiggling slightly

"He'll be out soon" Kurt said back to him but Lucas was silent and then a couple of seconds later you heard a gentle sob come from him "Lucas baby what's the matter" Kurt asked

"sorry daddy but – but I coulnt hold it and – and" but that's all Lucas got out before he broke down in more sobs but he had said enough for Kurt tp understand and Kurt picked him up and moved him away from the bathroom door so Blaine wouldn't hit him in the face with the door as he and Just as Kurt started to walk of Blaine walked out the bathroom dressed but with a confused look upon his face

"Why's Lucas crying Kurt?" Blaine said droping the towl he was using to dry his hair and goinjg over to see why Lucas was crying

"he wet himself babe don't be so worried I'm going to take him to the bath room to clean him up and you can order breakfast" Kurt said walking Lucas in to the bathroom but leaving a kiss upon Blaine freshly cleaned mouth.

When Kurt go into the bathroom Lucas had stopped sobbing and just looked slightly sad.

"Sorry daddy I didn't mean to I promise I will never ever do it again" and the way Lucas was saying that it broke Kurt's heart the last time he heard Lucas beg and appoligize was when he dropped his Plate and it smash they knew the foster home they had taken Lucas from was mean to him and the kids were to but what Hurt more was the fact Lucas thought his two dads would ever hurt him.

"Baby boy come here" Kurt said with his arms wide open "you never ever need to be sorry for something that wasn't your fault we will never be mad at you for it we love you too much to be mad at you" Kurt said holding him tightly and kissing his head.

When Kurt walked out he and Lucas were both dressed again and Blaine had put blankets and pillows all on the floor and lay the food he had order out in the middle

"wow Dada you did a good job at cleaning up" Lucas said jokingly at Blaine as he walked by him to pick up his rabbit on the floor when he walked back Blaine grabbed him and started to tickle his tummy

"you cheeky little mad I made a picnic for us" Blaine said while blowing raspberries on his tummy

"DADA let me go I want pacakes" Lucas said through his giggles and Blaine did so and let go of him to let him eat and they all sat nicely and ate.

**Please review **

**-Hugs **


End file.
